Rise of the New Era
by Jaykid1
Summary: Naruto is the son of Silvers Rayleigh. Having been raised by a powerful family, Eating a Devil-fruit with enough destructive power to match Whitebeards and being an apprentice of a Yonkou. How will Naruto's journey as a Pirate Captain go. Strong, Smart Naruto, Smarter Luffy. Pairing Naruto/Nami, Luffy/?
1. Raise the Black Flag of Adventure

**Okay readers, this is the re-made version of my story 'A New Era'. It start's out the same as the original but ultimately changes near the end. Hope you enjoy the new story.**

**As for the questions, based on the votes I got from Comment and Pm's...**

**1. I'm going to show a few meetings and the rest will be flash backs.**

**2. Still debating Luffy's pairing.**

**3. Doing a different ship. I laughed at the few people who guessed the ship I was going to use.**

**On with the story.**

-000-

Silvers Rayleigh, The Dark King, The Right Hand of the Pirate King. A vastly powerful man said to be even more dangerous than White Beard. A man whose only equal in the world was The Pirate King, Gol D. Roger himself. What made him even scarier to others, was the fact that he was, just like the Pirate King, a normal man, all he fought with was his insane strength, his trusty sword and his Haki. It was only natural for a man that powerful to gain a general rule of thumb by other pirates, marines, and civilians alike.

**YOU DON'T FUCK, WITH SILVERS RAYLEIGH.**

And no one did, except for one woman.

Shakuyaku, or as some people called her Shakky. Shakky had met Rayleigh on an island both their respective ships had stopped at in order to gather supplies. To Rayleigh, she was a breath of fresh air, not at all intimidated by his reputation or his immense strength. Hell the woman was powerful in her own right, while not as much as Rayleigh himself, but she was still impressive.

He had met the woman in a bar when she challenged him to a drinking contest. Now, Rayleigh was a man known for loving alcohol and women, so it came as no surprise that when a beautiful woman challenged him to a drinking contest, there was no way he could refuse. As they drank and got to know one another, it became obvious that they were attracted to the other. Alas they knew romance was difficult for pirates, especially pirates of opposite crews. So with that in mind, the two sadly parted ways. Neither thought they would see the other again, boy were they wrong.

The two ran into each other several times throughout the years, and every time they would sit at a bar, drink and talk, never doing more because of their professions. This continued for a few years before she disappeared. Rayleigh had grown quite fond of the brunette woman that he could be his natural laid-back self around instead of being the strict disciplinarian first-mate of the Roger Pirates and was saddened to hear about her disappearance.

However, as fate would have it, these two were destined to meet again. Sometime after Gold Roger's execution and the Roger Pirates disbanded, Rayleigh found himself in Sabaody Archipelago, where he planned to become a ship coater. No sooner had he arrived, who should he see but Shakky. Rayleigh couldn't believe it, the woman he dare say he fell in love with was standing right in front of him and it seems she's noticed him as well if the look of disbelief on her face was anything to go by.

Just like old times, they went back to the bar she owned, had a drink and talked, only this time, neither one was a pirate. With that thought in mind, they finally pursued the relationship they wanted without worry of the problems they had to when they were pirates. As far as the world knew, Shakuyaku and Silvers Rayleigh were dead.

-000-

A little over a year later...

The recently married couple welcomed their child into the world. A boy whom they had named Silvers D. Naruto. Shakky had asked Rayleigh why he added the D. to the boy's name. Rayleigh smiled at his wife and explained that even though Naruto was just born, he could sense a vast power inside the boy. He went on to explain the 'Will of D', those who bear the D. in their name are destined to make a mark in history and become legends. When she gave him an unimpressed look, he let off a couple of examples, Gol D. Roger and Monkey D. Garp. She still didn't quite understand but she didn't argue, just let him name their son. After all, she believed her little maelström would be great as well.

-000-

As the years went by, the little family lived a nice semi-peaceful life. I say semi-peaceful due to the slave market endorsed by the marines. Little Naruto was definitely smarter than most children his age, not to mention had a greater sense of right and wrong. Naruto knew that selling slaves was wrong but also knew that his daddy could stop the bad men. When he asked his daddy why he didn't do anything to help, he told him it would cause many unnecessary problem and would bring harm to him and his mother. Naruto at the time didn't understand, but then again he was only three and a half, what he didn't understand now he would later.

-000-

When Naruto turned four, Rayleigh started training the boy to control his abnormally large Conquerors Haki, especially after he unconsciously used it to knock out some grabby patrons harassing his mother in her bar(Of course, she still beat the crap outta them). Haki was extremely dangerous in the hands of the inexperienced, so the father and son duo got down to it.

To start off, Rayleigh began teaching Naruto Observation Haki, a type of sixth sense that gives the user the ability to sense the presence of another or what their opponent is about to do.

In order to train Naruto in this, Rayleigh blindfolded him and chucked water balloons at Naruto while he tried to dodge. When he got better at dodging them, Rayleigh changed things up by having Naruto sit while he tried to hit him with a stick. It took Naruto a few months but he finally managed to dodge all the swings his father took at him, even in sleep.

Next was Armament Haki, Naruto took to this like a fish to water, he found it very easy to coat his body in the armor that he could create.

Finally there was his Conquerors Haki, this is were Naruto had the most trouble. Usually the select few that can use Conquerors Haki only have a small amount during their manifestation of it. But Naruto was born with almost as much as Rayleigh had thus making it harder for him to control.

Before long Rayleigh asked Naruto what his dream was. Naruto's response was he wanted to go out to sea and have a grand adventure. Rayleigh wasn't surprised the boy was always in love with the sea, he had jokingly asked if Naruto would go after the One Piece, but was shocked when Naruto flat-out told him no. Naruto told his father that he had no interest in One Piece, he just wanted a grand pirate adventure with great friends to turn the world upside down with. To say Rayleigh was shocked was an understatement. Whether he knew it or not, Naruto had just quoted the Pirate King. Rayleigh had no doubts in his mind that his boy was going to be great. That was also the day Naruto finally managed to control his Conquerors Haki.

Naruto's training was going well for him after that, well, it was until the day he accidentally ate a devil fruit.

**Flashback**

Little Naruto was out with his mother just walking around, taking a break from the(some would say brutal) training his father was giving him.

As they were walking along Naruto began to get hungry, alas they were a ways from home and there were no restaurants or other food establishments near-by either. Naruto was about to complain to his mother about it but something caught his eye before he could. It looked like a fruit so Naruto went to get a closer look. When he was close enough he saw it looked like a bunch of little berries connected together into one big berry, Half of it was an emerald-green while the other was a sapphire blue. All Naruto knew was that he was hungry and fruit looked particularly delicious.(He's six, not like he's gonna question where the fruit came from)

Shakky stopped walking when she realized Naruto's foot steps weren't following hers anymore. With a quick use of her Observation Haki, she sensed him only a few feet away. Turning to look in his direction, she saw that he was holding a Devil-fruit.

With wide eyes she called out to him, "Naru-chan, don't...!" To late, Naruto had already shoved the fruit in his mouth and swallowed it. **(Don't ask how that's possible, it's One Piece, plus Buggy ate his fruit the same way.)**

**Flashback end**

When Naruto and Shakky had returned, Shakky informed her husband of what happened. Rayleigh immediately handed a big book to Naruto and told him to find the fruit he had eaten. Naruto, who didn't understand what was wrong, took the book and began to scan through the pages.

About ten minutes later, Naruto handed the book back to his father while his mother looked over his shoulder and pointed out the fruit he had eaten. At this point it wasn't so much the fruit that had Rayleigh about to pass out, but where the fruit was located in the book. You see the book Rayleigh handed his son was on Devil-fruit and had them cataloged in order based on general strength, the weakest in the front and the strongest in the back.

The fruit that Naruto had pointed out was in the very back of the book where two fruit were shown. The first was the Tremor-Tremor fruit, Which Rayleigh knew was eaten by Whitebeard. It's twin on the other hand was the one Naruto pointed out. It was called the Storm-Storm fruit. It was a Logia/Paramecia type that gave the user the ability to control Wind and Lightning separately or put them together to create powerful storms.

Rayleigh realized just how powerful the fruit was since a storm could spell the end for a pirate. Memories of the Edd war when the Roger pirates fought Shiki the golden Lion flooded his memory. Shaking his head from the memories, Rayleigh proceeded to tell Naruto about Devil-fruit and how those that eat them gain incredible powers while losing the ability to swim. This didn't seem to bother Naruto any as he couldn't swim to begin with.

-000-

For the next 11 years Naruto trained with his father learning everything he had to teach, hand-to-hand, swordplay, strategy, if Rayleigh knew it , Naruto did too. Naruto also learned a few things from his mother, pick pocketing, eavesdropping, hiding in plain sight(Real assassins creed type shit). He also learned to read people. If Naruto wasn't with his mother or father, he was on his own in a secluded area where he trained himself with his devil fruit.

When Naruto was 5, he became a big brother when his parents had a little girl named Silvers D. Rain. Rain had strawberry blonde hair and silver blue eyes and had a mole under her left eye. Rain had taken to Naruto rather well, she never fussed or cried as long as Naruto was in the vicinity. Rain unknowingly gave Naruto a reason to throw himself into his training. He vowed that he would never let any harm fall onto her.

Through his own Training, Naruto found he could shoot lightning from his fingertips or mouth or fire huge blast of wind from his hands. Something he couldn't figure out however was why his lighting was blue outlined with black or why his wind was a very visible shade of dark green almost black. In any case Naruto also figured out how to create heavy storms and typhoons by mixing his powers and causing thunder storms. He accidentally sunk a Marine ship that way(Not that he really cared). Through experimenting Naruto figured out how to place the wind under him a fly through the sky as well as utilizing his lightning to teleport. Naruto also found a way to create a sword by channeling his lightning through a broken sheath creating a blade of lightning.

When Naruto turned seventeen, he was ready to set sail, at least he would be if he had a ship. Now normally, not having a ship would be a problem, but then again, Naruto was not normal. He didn't need a ship, he could fly or disperse himself into wind and carry himself wherever he wanted to be or if he wanted to hurry, turn himself to lightning and flash wherever he wanted to go. So with that in mind, Naruto, wearing a pair of black cargo pant tucked into a pair of black boots while a long black cloak with a high collar and green clouds covered everything from the waist up with the high collar covering his nose and mouth, with a pair of sunglasses given to him from his father covered his eyes, bid farewell to his parents and little sister, but not before vowing to return when she was 17 to take her out to sea, and flew into the clouds and dispersed himself into the wind and started his adventure.

-000-

Naruto had been on the sea for a month now, and to put things simply, he was bored. He had been to a few locations and had fought with both pirates and Marines alike. In fact, after an incident where he destroyed an entire battalion of Marine Ships, he gained his first bounty of 1,000,000 Berri.

That had been the highlight of his journey so far, fighting weaklings that got in his way with little to no effort on his part had made him bored again. Naruto realized something important then, he was born a mountain in a world made for twigs. He always knew he was different, even before eating his devil fruit. He was stronger than the other kids that he knew from his home island and even the grown men. The same could be said for Rain.

That strength led to more boredom, at least until he met another aspiring rookie. The guys name was Portgas D. Ace and he was the captain of the Spade Pirates. The two of them got along well enough until Ace told him his dream was to become king of the pirates. Naruto had remarked that he wanted to take Gol D. Roger's place. Naruto didn't know that, that man's name was Taboo among the Spade Pirates.

Ace's polite demeanor immediately turned sour and he threatened Naruto with bodily harm. Now Naruto wasn't one who took kindly to being threatened and when two headstrong individuals lock horns, a fight inevitably starts. Naruto finally got an interesting fight. Not only was he fighting another devil fruit user, but he was fighting another logia type. Ace was strong with his power over fire, but Naruto could tell he had only recently obtained his power as the slightly younger pirate didn't have the necessary stamina that came with having a Devil Fruit power for a while. In the end Naruto defeated his fellow rookie pirate. It was only after Ace's defeat that Naruto learned that Gol D. Roger was his father.

Naruto was understandably shocked that he was essentially fighting his cousin. Since Ace was down and no longer able to fight, Naruto introduced himself fully and asked him why he hated his father so much. He was shocked to find out that Ace's hatred of his father truly came from his own self-worth problems. Because of his father, he didn't believe he truly had the right to exist.

"You're a fucking moron you know that." Naruto said simply. Ace looked up at him from his place on the ground in shock. "You sound like a marine. You question your existence because your father was a 'demon'. Guess what, your father was no more a demon than mine was. I mean really, calling a man a demon in human skin because he wanted to live free and do what he damn well pleased is pretty low. Do you even know what your father did to keep you safe. My father was more than willing to take you in but Roger wanted Garp to take you so you'd have a better chance at survival(1)." Ace couldn't believe his ears. Had he been wrong about his father all along. He saw Naruto turn his back on him. "Whatever think what you want. If we ever meet again, I hope you have a better excuse for hating him than 'I shouldn't have been born'. If you truly believe that, then jump in the ocean and kill yourself. Otherwise, form a life outside your father's shadow." With that, Naruto vanished in a green whirlwind. Had he stayed another 5 minutes, he would have met Whitebeard.

The only other thing that Naruto considered interesting was his run in with two of the Seven Warlords. The first was Sir Crocodile, he met him when the man himself sought him out and asked him to join his organization. Naruto barely spared the Warlord a glance before giving him a flat-out no before he flew off, before he disappeared completely, he barely heard Crocodile say he would regret that answer. Nothing bad had happened since then so Naruto ignored it. He did have a number of of people from some group called Baroque Works that tried to kill him several times, but they were weak so he pointedly ignored them.

The second Warlord he ran into was Sir Jinbei. Now that had been the highlight of Naruto's year. Truthfully Naruto didn't blame Jinbei for starting a fight with him, as a Warlord, it was his job to attack him. The fight lasted for a full week and Naruto was not ashamed to admit that his battle with Jinbei was the closest he had ever come to death, yet he kept a huge smile on his face throughout the whole fight. Naruto had a natural advantage having the power over electricity but Jinbei had experience on his side. Ultimately Jinbei called the match a draw knowing he would be unable to defeat the boy and vice-versa. He did know however that if he chose to fight Naruto in the future he would lose. Jinbei was already at his peak in strength and the boy was still young and not yet at his physical peak.

Throughout the fight the two gained a mutual respect for one another. Jinbei especially liked that Naruto didn't judge him simply for being a Fishman, and Naruto was just happy to be fighting a strong opponent. As a parting gift, Jinbei gifted Naruto with a giant sword that he said would be a great help to him on his Journey. Naruto happily took the blade and thanked Jinbei before the two went their separate ways.

The Rest of Naruto's first year went off without anything more interesting happening. During Naruto's second year, he got the urge to meet a certain person, a person that could be considered a monster, a person like him. What better place to find that person than the New World. Naruto was drifting in the wind one day when he came across the very pirate ship he was looking for. The ship of the Red-Haired pirates. Naruto had met Shanks before when he was 10 and he came to Sabaody archipelago. He had spoken to his father about a child that he had sacrificed his left arm for and given his straw-hat to. Naruto had made sure to get a special blend of Saki for his meeting with Red-Hair. When Naruto arrived on the ship he was immediately surrounded by some of the weaker pirates on the ship, they were quickly dealt with by Naruto unleashing his Conquerors Haki to not only knockout the weaklings, but also to show the stronger crew members he was not to be trifled with. When he made it to Red-Haired Shanks, he instantly recognized Naruto as Rayleigh son. After telling his crew this, they, in true Red-Haired fashion, through a party welcoming Naruto aboard. When Shanks asked him what he was doing in the New World, Naruto explained to Shanks that he wanted to get a basic understanding of the world before he officially became a pirate captain and started looking for a crew. Agreeing to Naruto's reasoning, Shanks offered Naruto a temporary place on his Crew. After weighing the pros and cons, Naruto agreed after realizing he could learn a lot from the man. So for the foreseeable future, Naruto was one of the Red-Haired pirates as well as the apprentice to Shanks.

During that time when Shanks found out, after seeing the lightning blade hilt as well as the giant wrapped sword on his back, that Naruto was a bit of a swordsman, he showed Naruto his sword collection. While Shanks started a little speech about how good a swordsman he was even though he had one arm, Naruto ignored him in favor of looking at some of the swords in the room. They all looked impressive, but none of them really jumped out as being all that great, until he came to one sword on its own in a case. He didn't know why but the blade called out to him. Naruto walked up to the case not realizing Shanks had stopped bragging and watched Naruto approach the sword. When Naruto reached the sword he picked it up and held it. He could sense a presence in the sword, he could feel the sentient being inside the sword searching for a master to fight beside, but most importantly he could sense it wished to be drawn. Naruto gripped the handle of the sword and slowly pulled the blade from its sheath. Behind Naruto, Shanks's jaw had dropped as Naruto drew the blade. Naruto admired the beautiful blade **(Zangetsu's Bankai after Ichigo regained his powers.).**

"I-I don't believe it," Shanks said aghast. "Not even Mihawk could unsheathe that blade."

"Is this blade that important." Naruto asked his temporary Captain.

"That sword is called the 'Authority of Kings'. The sword is very picky as it chooses its wielder. The last person to use it was the Gold Roger himself, seeing as how you pulled it from the sheath, its chosen you as its new wielder." Shanks Explained to Naruto.

Naruto was shocked to know that the sword that use to belong to the Pirate King was now his. Smiling to himself, he re-sheathed the blade and placed it inside his sash on his left.

After Naruto received his sword, the rest of his time with the Red-haired Pirates went without incident, well except for when Mihawk showed up, or when Shanks had Naruto deliver a letter to Whitebeard, and he met Ace again.

During his stay with the Red Haired Pirates, Naruto's reputation had skyrocketed. He became a known member of the Shanks's crew, mostly recognised by his high collared cloak with green clouds and giant sword, and had quickly risen through the ranks before after a year he took Lucky Roo's place becoming third in command of the whole ship. Around the time Naruto was ready to leave the Red-Haired Pirates, he asked his captain where he could have a ship made. He already had the plans made, he just needed a shipwright to make it for him. Shanks told him of the island full of shipwrights called Water 7. Shanks had the ship sail to Water 7 while also stopping at a black market Island to purchase a load of Adam Wood. When he left, as a parting gift, Shanks gave Naruto A black scarf with dark green tips shaped like flames, saying he was giving Naruto his blessing to be a great pirate since the scarf once belonged to him.

When they arrived, Naruto asked around about the shipwrights and got the same answer all around about the shipyard except for one person who mentioned a man named Franky from the Franky family. Intrigued Naruto learned the location of the Franky Family headquarters. Finding it with no problem, Naruto entered the building and was met with some funny dressed people. One of them stepped forward and demanded to know who he was and why he was here.

Learning the man's name was Zambai, Naruto replied he was here to see Franky about building him a ship. He was immediately met with laughter. That laughter abruptly ended when a burst of Conquerors Haki came through and knocked everyone out except for a tall man with large forearms.

"W-What did you do?" The man asked a bit shaken.

"They annoyed me so I knocked them out. You Franky?" Naruto asked.

"Who's asking?" He replied snidely.

Naruto smirked. "The man that want you to build him a ship out of Adam Wood."

Franky seemed shocked to hear that he had Adam Wood before he smirked at Naruto. "Doncha' know that Adam Wood is like Supeeeeeeeer illegal."

Naruto's smirk got bigger. "Which is why I'm bringing it to you and not the shipyard."

Franky laughed at that before getting an Idea. "Tell you what, I'll make you a deal. You and me fight, mano e mano, and if you win, I'll build you your ship, free of charge. But if I win, You give me all the Adam Wood and piss off, deal?"

Franky really should have been worried when he saw Naruto's smirk become a predatory smile. "Deal."

One extremely one-sided ass beating and a month later(2)...

Naruto was inspecting his new ship. The ships was black, the figurehead was an angel holding a bird, and it was big, really big, too big for one person as Franky was telling him.

"Don't worry, now that I have my ship, I can start looking for my crew." Naruto said as he pat Franky on the back, the only part of him he learned that wasn't mechanical.

Franky smiled at his work before looking down at Naruto. "You realize that this ship makes you seem like your compensating for something right?"

Naruto threw a grin up at him. "Should you really be talking, I mean that speedo leaves much to be desired." He said causing Franky to red and sputter. "Besides, just ask your two groupies, I've got nothing to compensate for. Do I ladies?" He asked Franky's 'sisters' Kiwi and Mozu. Both girls gained blushes and got far off looks and goofy smiles on their faces as they remembered the 'times' they had with Naruto. What could he say, he was a man who spent a lot of time at sea that had a healthy appetite for women, just like his old man. So naturally, since he refused to go to a whore house, when he meets two sisters who take a liking to him, it's only fair that he take both to paradise and back, then again several more times afterward.

Franky shook his head at his 'sisters' before looking again to Naruto. "So, what are you going to name 'her'?" He asked referring to the ship.

Naruto thought for a moment before a smile worked its way onto his face. "Say hello to the Black Pearl."

-000-

After all was said and done and he said his farewells to the Franky Family, Naruto decided it was time to search for his crew. He decided he would search in the East blue, said to be the weakest of the four sea's, however it always produced some of the strongest pirates. After exploring some of the Islands Naruto decided he would lounge out in the sun for a while, and that's where we find him now.

At 20 years old, Naruto was a rather tall man, having been on the short side when he was a child he was rather pleased with his height of 6'4. Choosing to change his clothes so he wouldn't be easily recognised, from the bottom up he was wearing a pair of black boots and shorts with green wavy marks on the bottom that looked like wind(3), he was wearing a dark green short-sleeved button up shirt that remained open showing off his eight pack, on his arms he had on black wrist bands with blue lightning bolts on them and green rubber-bands in between his shoulders and biceps. His scarf was loosely hung around his neck. His hair is strawberry-blond except for the first inch from his scalp which is black. To finish off his outfit he is wearing a black cowboy hat(4) and a his sunglasses.

Naruto was just lounging on the edge of Black Pearl, which was docked on an island which he didn't know the name of, without a care in the world, absently stroking his giant wrapped sword that lay across his lap, if you listened closely you could sware the sword was... purring. Naruto was completely oblivious to the fact that a fated meeting was about to take place.

-000-

Luffy had just left his home village and was heading to the docks to the dinky boat that he was going to set sail on with nothing but a red cardigan, a pair of blue pants, some sandals, a bag over his shoulder and a straw-hat that he twirled on his finger. As he approached the docks he caught sight of a Ship that compared to his dinky little raft, well there was no comparison. Luffy vocalized his awe which caught the man on the boats attention.

"Hey, that's a nice ship you got there." Luffy said to the man.

"Thanks, I had it specially made." The man said back.

"Yeah? And what's your name?"

"Naruto."

"I'm Luffy! I think we were destined to meet, Naruto!" Luffy said excitedly.

"Destined?" Naruto asked confused

"Do you wanna turn the world upside down with me?" Luffy asked plopping his hat on his head.

Naruto looked at the strange guy for a second before busting out laughing. "And just how are you and I suppose to turn the world upside down." Naruto had a feeling he knew the answer, he just had to be sure.

"Simple! We'll gather together a fearsome crew and have a grand pirate adventure! Now come, on lets set sail!"

"I don't recall saying I'd actually join you. And while were on the subject why should I?"

"I told you to turn the world upside down! Now, lets set sail, Naruto!" Luffy said laughing the whole time.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh along with the crazy bastard. He had a feeling this was the guy Shanks told him about, either way, he knew his life would never be boring.

And just like that, a new Era was born as Naruto and Luffy set sail to their grand adventure as Co-pirate captains and would one day found their own Pirate Crew.

-000-

1. I refuse to believe that Rayleigh didn't know about Ace. I mean I like to think that he was suppose to take Ace and raise him but heeded to his captains wishes.

2. I have no clue how long it takes a ship to be made.

3. Picture ace's boots and shorts but black instead of Navy blue.

4. Like Aces but with green beads and no goggles.

**Well, their's the beginning of the newer and better version of A New Era. I hope you all will find it better. **

**I need to address a few things.**

**1. Don't expect Luffy to be as dumb as he was in cannon.**

**2. Naruto is insanely strong but not god-like. **

**3. Luffy will be around the same level as Naruto after the time skip, otherwise he's as strong as he is when the series starts.**

**So give me some feed back people, oh and by the way. What do you think of me Pairing Luffy with Naruto's little sister. It won't happen until the sequel but she will join the crew either way.**

**Well that's it until next time.**

**Read my other stories too. I have a new one out called Justice League: A New Hero**

**RnR**

**TTFN**


	2. First Mate: Roronoa Zoro

**So, chapter 1 was a success. Admitably, chapter 2 is Just chapter 2 and 3 from the previous story put together and slightly altered but the next chapter will be better.**

**Anyway, Can people please stop asking for Naruto to be paired with more than Nami. I made this a single pairing for a reason. Plus can anyone see Nami sharing, seriously. **

**As for Naruto being a swordsman, I ask you, how can he not be? He is the son of Rayleigh and the apprentice of Shanks, how can he not be.**

**Don't expect a lot of updates just because this one came the next day.**

**Enjoy.**

-000-

Naruto and Luffy had set sail an hour ago. In that hour the two got to know one another better since they were both going to be captains of their ship. Naruto was pleasantly surprised that Luffy was actually pretty smart and not some hopeless dumbass, even though he said he likes to hide his intelligence. Naruto could see how that would come in handy when dealing with enemies, it made them underestimate you and that could cost you in a fight. Through their conversation, they discovered they were both devil fruit users. Naruto realized they needed to get a non-fruit user to join quickly if they were going to last.

After a few more hours of sailing, Naruto noticed the Pearl was beginning to pick up speed. This confused him since the wind hadn't picked up any. When he looked toward the front of the ship he noticed that they were headed toward a whirlpool that was trying to suck them in. Luffy must have seen it as well since he was calmly freaking out.**(Seriously, he's hella calm when he's about to get sucked into a whirlpool.)** Naruto would have told him to calm down had he not suddenly hopped in a barrel located at the edge of the ship. '_I take it back, he is a hopeless dumbass._' Naruto thought with a sweat drop. Acting fast Naruto got to the steering wheel and made a hard left while simultaneously using his powers to blow gust of dark green wind at the sails to make the ship fast enough to get out of the Whirlpools path. Little did Naruto know, Luffy had been wiggling around inside the barrel and ended up making it tumble over and fall off the ship and right into the whirlpool.

When Naruto finally managed to get out of the whirlpools wrath, he breathed a sigh of relief and leaned against the steering wheel. "Okay Luffy, you can come out of the barrel now." No response. "Luffy?" Still no response. Finally Naruto turned around to see the barrel was no longer on the ship. "Oh you have to be fucking kidding me." Naruto was beginning to wonder if partnering up with Luffy was worth the headaches that he knew was going to be coming in the future, hell he was getting one now!

Using his Observation Haki, Naruto could feel Luffy was about 20 miles away, in the opposite direction.

"How the hell did he get over there so quickly." Naruto turned the ship toward Luffy's location and launched wind into the sails to propel the Pearl forward. If he didn't need the ship, he would have caught up in a couple of minutes, it would take at least an hour to get to him in the ship. Naruto could only sigh, oh there's that headache.

-000-

An hour later...

Naruto had finally caught up to Luffy only to sense a huge amount of people around him as he got closer, when he did get closer he saw there were two ships right next to each other, one looked like a normal cruise ship, while the other was definitely a pirate ship. Although Naruto didn't recognize the flag.

'_Must be some East Blue small fry._' Naruto figured. As the ship got closer, there was a splash below him. Moving to the deck, he looked down to see what it was before his eyes widened in awe at what he saw. A small dingy had landed next to his ship, the boat wasn't what caught his attention though, it was the woman on the boat.

The woman had short orange hair with one strand longer that the rest with reddish brown eyes, she was wearing a dark blue shirt, black pants tucked into black boots with a black bandanna on her head. Naruto was instantly smitten, she was a very beautiful woman, he would have called out to her if Luffy hadn't landed on the boat with some pink haired kid at that very moment, taking away his attention. Naruto looked back to see if the woman was still there, but sadly, she was not. Naruto just shrugged figuring he wouldn't see her again. (Of course, like father like son, he would be wrong.)

-000-

"So, you gonna tell me who you are, or are you gonna keep staring at me like I'm gonna eat you?" Naruto asked the pink haired boy who kept staring at him like he was the devil. '_I didn't think I was that intimidating_'. Naruto thought.

"M-M-My names Coby." The now named Coby answered.

"Well Coby, nice to meet you, I'm Naruto. So tell me what are you doing with Luffy?" Naruto asked nicely, not trying to scare the kid. '_Maybe I should at least take my hat off, naaaaa_.'

Coby, who seemed to finally calm down, since Naruto didn't seem to be about to hurt him, began to tell Naruto about his life on board Alvida's ship. "Soooo, basically you were her bitch." Naruto summed it up in that sentence causing Luffy to laugh and Coby to curl up in the corner of the boat with a storm cloud over his head that had Naruto raise an eyebrow. _'I didn't do that.'_

"So, where are we going?" Naruto asked when everyone calmed down. "Apparently there's an island with a marine base on it close by, since Coby here wants to be a marine, were gonna drop him off there and get some supplies." Luffy answered. "I'm not sure that's a good idea, I mean were pirates, I don't think we should be restocking on a naval island." Naruto stated. "Oh relax, what could happen." Luffy stated calmly.

As they were sailing along, a thought had occurred to Luffy. "Oi Coby," Luffy called gaining the boys attention, "Alvida thought I was someone named Roronoa Zoro, just who is that." Luffy asked.

At hearing the name, Coby began to freak out a little. "He's a demon, a monster in human skin, a bounty hunter said to be the best swordsman in the east blue!" Coby exclaimed. _'Best in the east blue ain't saying much.' _Naruto thought with a scoff. "He's apparently being held at the marine base were headed for." Coby added.

"Good!" Luffy suddenly exclaimed, drawing a confused look from Coby and a knowing one from Naruto. "Then it looks like Naruto and I just found our first mate."

Coby looked like he had just swallowed a lemon before he went off talking about how Zoro wouldn't follow a pirate. Naruto however was lost in his thoughts. _'He'd better not be a cocky bastard or I might just kill him.' _If there was one thing Naruto hated, it was little piss-ants that didn't know when they were outmatched.

-000-

Shell Town... (I think that's what this place was called)

The pair of pirate captains and the whiny former cabin boy of the Alvida pirates had made it to the naval base island.

"Okay, before we go and explore, let me grab something. Naruto said as he entered the small cabin on his ship. When he came back out a couple of minutes later he now had a giant wrapped object on his back that was almost as big as he was. Coby could only assume it was a sword by the foot long handle that went over his shoulder, the wrapped part was at least 5 feet long, what ever it was, you would have to be tall just to use it right. "Okay lets go." Naruto said as they began to explore the town.

"So where's this Zoro?" Luffy said abruptly, causing the crowd to stop what they were doing to stare at them with fear and anxiety.

"Well, seems this Zoro has quite the reputation." Naruto said sarcastically.

As they continued walking and occasionally stopping at different stalls, Coby told them about what he had heard about this particular base. "From what I heard, the captain of the base is called 'Axe-hand' Morgan."

Hearing the name of the marine captain, the towns people again looked on in fear and anxiety.

"Okay I can understand being afraid of Zoro, but why is everyone afraid of of the captain?" Coby questioned a little unnerved.

"This marine captain is obviously a tyrant if the people of this town are afraid of him." Naruto said "Not all that surprising really, it's a common sight on the Grandline."

"B-b-but that doesn't make sense, The marines are supposed to be the good guys." Coby tried to tell himself.

"The world isn't as black and white as you may believe Coby, there are good pirates and bad marines in this world." Luffy said showing his intelligence for once.

As they kept walking they made it to the base, Coby began telling them that this would be where they part ways but when he turned to say good-bye, he realized that he was talking to himself since Naruto and Luffy had walked further down the wall and were looking over it, well Luffy was, Naruto was sitting on top of it.

"Hey Coby, is that him?" Luffy asked as Coby walked over and hopped up to see what the two captains were looking at before a fearful look overcame his face as he recognized the the so called 'demon'.

"It's really him, Roronoa Zoro."

-000-

After Coby told Naruto and Coby more about Zoro a latter suddenly appeared and a little girl came popping up from it. She looked left and right before hopping over the wall and heading toward Zoro with something in her arms.

Naruto and Luffy watched quietly while Coby freaked out as the little girl had a brief interaction with Zoro. It was at that moment that a very flamboyant man in a purple suit came into the courtyard flanked by two Marine officers. After another brief interaction one of the Marines picked up the girl and threw her over the wall. When she was in the air, a small twister suddenly appeared under her and gently set her on the ground.

"Are you okay kid?" Naruto said appearing in a whirlwind.

"Yea, I'm okay." The little girl said getting over her shock from the twister saving her.

It was at that moment that Luffy popped up next to Naruto with stars in his eyes.

"Sugoi, Naruto that was awesome, you created a twister and disappeared and reappeared with a whirlwind. Your like full of hot air." Luffy said excitedly. After all, this was the first time Luffy had seen Naruto's power.

"Eh, not exactly." Naruto said with a sweat drop. "Listen Luffy, if your serious about this Zoro guy you go talk to him, I'm gonna take this girl back to the village."

"Understood." Luffy agreed with the plan.

With that out of the way, Naruto picked the girl up and in a moment showing off, disappeared in a flash of lightning much to Luffy's enjoyment.

-000-

Naruto had found out the girls name was Rika and that her mother worked at the bar in town, this worked out for him because of the day he'd been having, he needed a stiff drink. When Naruto entered the establishment, he thought he saw a familiar head of orange hair, but at the moment he needed food and drink so he didn't give it much thought. After a while Luffy and Coby came in and filled Naruto in on what happened with Zoro.

"So, Zoro's fulfilling a promise huh. Guess he's not such a bad guy after all." Naruto said.

"Yea, and I want him for our crew." Luffy said excitedly.

After a little more time went by the same flamboyantly dressed man walked in with his entourage and sat down like he owned the place. After spatting out some garbage about killing Zoro simply be cause he was board, he was immediately assaulted by a fist to his face which sent him through a wall and into the street. When everyone looked to see who threw the punch, they saw Naruto there with his fist outstretched and frown on his face.

"Trash." he muttered. "Luffy, change of plan, we're going to get Zoro right now."

"Right!" Luffy said.

With that Luffy, Naruto and Coby walked back to the Marine base, ignoring the look of shock on the two Marines that came with the Flamboyant man.

-000-

Naruto and Luffy were headed back to the Marine base to grab Zoro with Coby following close behind. When they arrived, Naruto and Luffy hopped over the gate and approached Zoro while Coby struggled to climb the wall. When they got closer Zoro shook awake as if he had just been hallucinating. It was then he noticed there presence.

"What, you again? What do you want? Don't you have things to do?" Zoro asked as he looked at Luffy then turned to regard Naruto. "And look, you brought a friend, great." He said with heavy sarcasm.(1)

"Your quite snippy for a man in your position." Naruto shot back as he hung his hat from its sting on his back.

"Oh, and who are you to talk? You don't look like much. Can you even use those swords on your hip and back?" Zoro replied.

"Trust me, I wield my blades with a lot more skill and finesse than you do yours. Of that I can assure you."

If there was one thing Zoro hated, it was when someone undermined hs sword skills. "Why you..." Zoro started but was interrupted.

"Hey, hey, hey, none of that matters right now." Luffy said as he interrupted whatever Zoro was about to say. "What is important is that I want you on our crew." Luffy said with his signature smile.

"What?" Was Zoro's brilliant reply.

"Naruto and I are putting together a pirate crew and I want you to be apart of it." Luffy explained

"No way, why would I stoop so low as to become a criminal?"

"Right, and I suppose your just the picture of innocence right." Naruto remarked snidely.

"Shut up! No matter what happens, I will win this challenge and be on my way back to the life I had in order to obtain my goal." Zoro said with conviction.

"That's where your wrong. That flamboyantly dressed weirdo is planning on having you executed because he's bored." Naruto said. "So the way I see it, you got two choices. 1, we untie you and you come with us, or 2, we leave you here to get gunned down like a dog. Your choice."

Zoro narrowed his eyes in anger. _'That little bastard. He was just gonna kill me and wash his hands of the matter. That sorry little ingrate.'_ Zoro thought angrily before looking up at Naruto and Luffy. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Zoro resigned himself to his fate by these two pirates. "Alright, fine. If you can get my swords and untie me I'll... I'll join your crew."

"Well alright then, it's settled. Luffy, you untie him, I'll get his swords." Naruto said.

"Aye aye."

With that Naruto turned and headed toward the base while Luffy tried to undo Zoro's ropes. It was at this moment that Coby finally arrived and helped Luffy.

"That friend of yours is gonna get himself killed." Zoro commented offhandedly.

"I doubt that, I've only known him for a day now but I know he's strong." Luffy said defending Naruto.

"Yea, and he's fearless too. He punched that Helmeppo guy through a wall when he heard him say he was gonna kill you." Coby added.

_'He did?' _Zoro thought surprised. Maybe he judged the guy to quickly.

They didn't realize they'd been seen until a firing squad appeared. "End of the line." Said the deep voice of Axe-hand Morgan.

-000-

Meanwhile...

Entering the Marine base wasn't the hard part, nor was beating the crap out of the few officers that tried to get in his way, a well place punch went a long way. No what had Naruto ruffled was that he had absolutely no idea where the hell that Zoro guys swords were. _'Maybe I should have left some of these guys conscious to ask where the armory is. Although... if I captured a famous bounty hunter and tied him to a post, I would want to keep something of his as a souvenir. Guess if I find that flamboyant guy's room, I'll find Zoro's swords. Shouldn't be too hard, his room is probably as flamboyant as he is.' _Naruto thought as he continued on his path of mayhem through the Marine base. He reached a corner and as he was turning to go down it, something or rather someone ran into him. Unfortunately for the person, running into Naruto was equivalent to running into a brick wall. Looking down, Naruto saw a woman with orange hair. _'Where have I seen that hair before.' _Naruto thought to himself.

"Ow, what did I hit." Said the woman as she rubbed her head before she looked up and saw a man straight out of her imagination. _'Oh my god, he's GORGEOUS!.' _She thought as she stared at his face and his muscles. She couldn't see his eyes but from what she could see, she was quite happy. _'You could grind meat on those abs.'_ She offhandedly thought.

Naruto was busy trying to figure out where he knew this woman from. _'I know that face, but from where?' _Naruto just shrugged it off for now. "Excuse me miss, have you seen a room that looks like it might belong to a little girl?" Naruto asked. He figured she would be his best hope at the moment.

The girl shook her head as she blushed when she realized she was staring. Realizing he asked her a question, she took a second to think before she replied. "Um, I think I saw one up another floor." She said

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Naruto said as he walked around her and headed toward where he figured the stairs would be. It was a few seconds later that he remembered where he saw that girl, she was the same one from yesterday leaving the Cruise ship. Quickly turning around to say something only to see the girl had gone. Naruto drooped as a storm cloud appeared over his head and rained on him. _'Dammit.'_ Naruto thought. '_Oh well, guess I'll just keep moving.' _Naruto thought as headed upstairs.

After looking around the new floor for a few minutes he found the room he was looking for. Opening the door and going inside he saw a pink and frilly room. _'I so called it. Hell, Rain's room wasn't this girly.'_ Naruto thought fondly as he looked around the room and saw three sword over in a corner. Walking over to them he grabbed them and placed them in his sash. Walking to the window, he saw Luffy, Zoro and Coby surrounded by a firing squad. _'Good thing Luffy's a rubberman.'_ Naruto thought with a smirk. He opened the window and flew out.

-000-

The firing squad had their weapons cocked and ready to fire, they were only waiting on their orders. Coby looked like he was going to piss himself, Zoro looked apprehensive and Luffy looked a strange mix of excited and smug.

"Take aim and fire!" Captain Morgan yelled as the men took aim and fired at the three people. Luffy quickly jumped in front of Zoro and Coby and took the bullets. Coby and Zoro watched in horror and disbelief as Luffy was shot, but to their shock, Luffy's skin stretched to accommodate the bullets going through him before they flew out of him. Luffy simply laughed the whole time.

"What the hell are you?!" Zoro questioned alarmed.

Luffy turned to him all smiles. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy, and I ate the Gum-Gum fruit, I'm a rubberman." Luffy said, all smiles.

"I see, those rumors I heard about Devil Fruits are true, that kid must have eaten one. But it doesn't matter, what we can't shoot we CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" Axe-Hand Morgan shouted as his men drew swords and charged at Luffy, Zoro and Coby. However before they got to close, a bolt of lightning struck one of the men and chained to the others, giving all the marines with swords a nasty shock.

Everyone looked to where the bolt of lightning came from and saw Naruto with his finger smoking. "That looked shocking." He said simply as an arc of electricity ran up hs arm.

"Another one! Where the hell do they keep coming from!" Axe-Hand Morgan shouted.

"Whoa, Naruto that was awesome!" Luffy exclaimed as Naruto landed in front of Zoro.

"Alright I got what you asked for. I'm guessing all three of these swords are yours based on what little I've heard of you." Naruto said as he unsheathed one of Zoro's swords and cut him free before handing him his blades. "Just to give you a reminder of what you're getting into, if you fight the Marines, they'll label you a criminal and hunt you like they do pirates. Which is why you may as well join us." Naruto explained.

"Fine, I'll join your little crew. But keep in mind, above all else, I'm putting my dream to become the worlds greatest swordsman first. If you do anything that's gets in the way of that dream, I'll kill you." Zoro said in a deadly serious voice before suddenly he broke out in a cold sweat.

Naruto had let a small bit of Conquerors Haki leak out and aimed it at Zoro. Behind Naruto, Zoro saw the ethereal appearance of what looked like a giant samurai in dark armor with glowing yellow eyes glaring down at him(2). "Why you smug little punk. You have absolutely no idea of as to who it is you are speaking too. You best be grateful that Luffy wants you on our crew so badly, because if he didn't... I'd have killed you for saying some shit like that to me(3)." Naruto said, his voice like ice a he gave Zoro a glare so fierce it was a good thing he was still wearing his glasses otherwise everyone would have seen his eyes turn black. Everyone in the area noted how dark clouds suddenly appeared.

"W-What... the hell are you?" Zoro asked warily.

Naruto simply chuckled. "I'm Silvers D. Naruto, and much like how Luffy ate the Gum-Gum fruit, I ate the Storm-Storm fruit. I'm a storm man."

"What are you all sitting there frozen for, kill them all!" Morgan shouted. His men seemed to come back from la la land and charged at the four men.

"You guys might want to duck. **Gum-Gum Whip**." Luffy said as he launched his leg out which stretched like a whip that went over Zoro's head but through Naruto, as his midsection turned to wind as Luffy's foot passed through, and travel toward the marines and knocked them down.

"You bunch of weaklings! This is a direct order, all of you, take out your pistols and kill yourselves! I have to do everything myself!" Morgan shouted as he hefted his axe arm.

"Alright, I have an idea." Naruto said as his body reformed. He turned to Zoro. "Prove that your worthy of being a member of the crew, take out that bastard with the axe arm." He said as Zoro meerly nodded. Grasping his blades, he moved faster than anyone except Naruto and Luffy could follow and appeared behind Morgan. Next thing anyone knows, Morgan fell backwards, knocked out. "Nicely done." Naruto said.

"Thank you... Captain." Zoro replied.

What no one saw coming next was the Marine soldiers calling out in celebration as Morgan fell. "That was unexpected." Luffy said.

-000-

The next couple of days that followed were that of celebration, the town was having the time of there lives since the threat of Morgan was no longer hanging above there heads. The only problem was when the Marines found out that Naruto and Luffy were Pirates. They marched to the bar where the guys were relaxing and nervously demanded that they leave immediately. They didn't want to start another fight because they knew they would lose, plus the townspeople didn't make it any easier as they actually hailed them as heros. Luckily the guys were planning on leaving anyway. Before they could go however, there was a slight altercation.

"Hold on, isn't this boy apart of your crew?" One of the Marine's said causing Naruto, Luffy and Zoro to stop and Coby to become nervous. Naruto was the one that answered.

"Nope, not one of ours, a pirate couldn't have a boy who want's to join the Marines on there crew. Besides he way to weak." Naruto said as Coby looked down in shame. "Although, since it's his dream to become a strong Marine, and since I'm in such a good mood, I want you lot to do something for me." He said getting the Marines attention. "The Marine Vice-admiral 'Garp the fist' is one of the few Marines in the world that I respect, and it just so happens he owes me a favor. I want you lot to send this boy to him to receive training. If the Marine Hero can't make him strong, then no one can." Naruto said as he began to walk away. "By he way, while I'm thinking about it, send that waste of breath Helmeppo with him, lord knows he could use some toughening up." And with that Naruto left followed by Zoro and a pale Luffy. Leaving behind a confused Marine unit and a tearful yet thankful Coby.

-000-

The three pirates were out sailing the see in Naruto's boat, lounging around allowing the wind to take them to their next destination. "So Captains, what's the plan?" Zoro asked.

"I had an idea, but as Naruto is more experienced than I am, having started his journey three years before me, I'd say ask him." Luffy said as he and Zoro turned to Naruto.

"Well, you want to go to the Grandline right?" Naruto asked Luffy who nodded. "Well before we even think about doing that were gonna need a good Navigator, a Cook, and a Shipwright, the rest can come later, but we need to make sure those positions are filled before we step foot in the Grandline." Naruto explained.

"Wait, can't you be Navigator? I mean you've been in the Grandline before, hell you told me you were born and raised there." Luffy asked.

"True but I've never really navigated. For the first year of my journey, I just turned into wind and drifted from island to island. Then for the next two years, I joined a pirate crew."

"So what we just drift for now until we reach an island?" Zoro questioned.

"That's the plan for now, until we get a Navigator." Naruto said.

"Well, settle in. This may take a while." Luffy said as they all wound down and enjoyed the rocking of the Black Pearl.

-000-

(1) Remember Zoro's pretty arrogant until Mihawk hands him his own ass.

(2) For you Naruto fans that might have guessed, yes this is the Susano'o

(3) Naruto was raised by the 'Dark King' from birth to his deparcher and sailed with the 'Red Hair' pirates for two years. Is it so surprising that he has a take no shit attitude.

-000-

**So there's chapter 2, hope you guys enjoy.**

**Read, Review and Read my other stories.**

**There is a Poll on my Profile for my Justice League story.**

**TTFN**


	3. Navigator: Cat Burglar Nami

**Ok, here's Chapter 3. It starts off the same as chapter 4 in the original (though I cut some parts and added different content) but half-way through is all brand new.**

**Can't believe Naruto's really over. Got to admit though, I was a bit disappointed with how it ended.**

**Enjoy.**

-000-

Naruto, Luffy and Zoro were sailing on the open sea enjoying the sway of the Black Pearl as she sailed the waves. To pass the time, Luffy had told the story of how he got his Strawhat. During Luffy's tale, Naruto got up and headed toward the kitchen to grab a bite. After the story was finished, Naruto came storming out. "What the hell happened to all the food! I had enough food in there to feed six people for a week and now it's gone!" He yelled as he looked around. Zoro looked shocked that all the food was gone while Luffy started whistling and couldn't meet his eye. "Luffy, what did you do?"

Luffy rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously. "Ehehehe, I got hungry and well you said help myself." He replied.

"I SAID HELP YOURSELF TO A SMALL SNACK, NOT THE ENTIRE KITCHEN YOU MORON!" Naruto roared. He could see he was gonna have to ban Luffy from the kitchen as well as keep a close watch on him. Take your eyes off of him for an hour an he'll eat all your food.

Luffy, who ignored Naruto for the most part and was still hungry, happened to look up and see a bird. Seeing a chance for more food, Luffy rocketed up toward it. When he didn't come back down, both Naruto and Zoro looked up and realized two things. 1) That bird was further up and bigger than they thought. And 2) Luffy was currently in it's beak and being carried away. "Ugh that dumb-ass!" Naruto and Zoro exclaimed. Naruto flew in the air chasing after the bird while Zoro took the wheel so he could stay on the trail.

As he was steering, he saw three men calling for help. Zoro yelled at them to hop on because he wasn't going to stop. When the three men, who Zoro saw were dressed like circus folk, climbed on the ship, they revealed themselves to be pirates and demanded Zoro stop the Pearl.

A swift ass kicking later...

Zoro was kicked back as three weakling pirates were steering the ship in the direction he saw his captains go.

-000-

Naruto was flying after Luffy and the giant bird that was surprisingly fast, he could go faster and shoot off after it, but then Zoro would more than likely get lost. Naruto noticed the bird flying over a village when it suddenly exploded. Naruto could just make out Luffy screaming his head off as he plummeted to the ground. _'At least he's made out of rubber.'_ Naruto thought as he flew toward the island. When he got there he landed on some random street and, figuring Luffy would be fine for a while, started walking around. As he was walking, he noticed that there was quite literally no one in the town. As he turned a corner, he felt something run into his chest, looking down he saw orange hair. '_Again?_' He thought.

Nami had just pulled off her greatest heist to date, she had just pilfered a map of the Grandline from a notorious pirate. Unfortunately she was seen by some of his lackey's and had been running from them ever since. The bad part was she was beginning to get tired. As she was running, she was about to turn a corner when suddenly she ran into something that came around it. Rubbing her nose she thought. _'Dammit, the last time I ran into something this hard it was...' _Her thoughts were abruptly stopped as her eyes snapped open and she looked up right into the glasses covered eyes of the same guy she ran into at the Marine base. _'It's him!'_

Naruto chuckled at the awed look on her face. "We gotta stop meeting this way." He said as he smiled.

Nami could practically feel the heat on her cheeks from blushing so hard. The hot guy she saw at the marine base on the last Island was right in front of her again. Before she could really celebrate, she could hear the guys chasing her get closer. She sighed inwardly, she really didn't want to do this but she couldn't afford to be captured, killed or worse here.

"Oh, hey Boss, thanks for coming to save me." She said with a beaming smile much to Naruto's confusion. "There all yours, have fun." She said as she ran off around the corner.

"Hey, she's getting away!" One of the pirates exclaimed.

"Doesn't matter, we got her Boss right here." Another one pointed out.

"You and your whore are in a lot of trouble pal." The last one said as he grasped Naruto by his scarf. No sooner had the pirate touched it did Naruto's hand shot up, grabbing the guy's arm and bending it backwards at the elbow shattering it. The pirate fell to his knees grasping his broken arm and was about to scream before Naruto's boot covered foot slammed into his face, collapsing it into his head.

"Don't ever touch my scarf, **Trash**." He said with a dark tone(1).

"Y-You killed him!" One of Pirates exclaimed. "You Bastard!" The other one said as they both pulled out their swords and charged at Naruto. Almost instantly Naruto appeared behind them as they both froze for a moment before their bodies caught up to the damage that Naruto brought. One of them had a their gut impacted so fierce that he was lifted off the ground and his gut protruded through his back(2). The other guys head flung to the side so hard his body turned with him as teeth flew out of his mouth and he fell to the ground with a fist imprint in his face.

"Tch, losers." Naruto said as he looked at them over his shoulder.

"Holy crap!" A voice said from above him. Looking up, he saw the Orange haired girl looking down at him from the roof of a building in awe and slight fear. "You beat those guys so fast that I didn't even see you move." She said, her voice slightly shaking.

"Tch please, I've been beating the shit out of guys stronger than these three since I was 4. So, does the pretty lady want to tell me why she set me up, or do I have to come up there?" Naruto said with mock seriousness.

The orange haired girl blushed at the praise from the hot guy that also scared her due to the fact that he could probably break her in two judging by what he did to the pirates that were chasing her if she pissed him off. "S-sorry about that, I needed to get those guys off my case. I'm Nami, a thief that specializes in stealing from Pirates." She said.

_'Nami huh? I'll have to remember that'_ Naruto thought with a smirk. "Nice to finally make your acquaintance, I'm Naruto. As much as I'd love to continue talking to someone as beautiful as you Nami... I'm currently looking for my friend. Excuse me." Naruto said as he spun on his heel and continued on his path he was walking before he bumped into Nami.

Nami's face was really lit up now. She had been told she was beautiful by many men before Naruto and while she didn't think herself vain, she knew she was beautiful. But for some reason hearing it come from him made her feel warm inside. She didn't know why but she didn't want to see him leave. "Hey, wait a minute." She said as she hopped of the roof and ran after him. _'Damn he walks fast.' _She thought. As she approached him she walked in step with him. "Maybe I can help you find your friend, what do they look like?" She asked with a happy smile.

"Thanks I appreciate the hand. As for my friend, you can't miss him. Just look for a guy with black hair, a straw-hat and a stupid grin." Naruto said with a smile. "So... you wouldn't happen to know where all the towns people are would ya?" Naruto asked.

"They all fled the village around the time Buggy showed up." She answered with a shrug. Though Naruto caught the venom in her voice when she mentioned Buggy.

"Buggy? As in Buggy the clown pirate?" He asked with interest.

"You know him?"

"Only through reputation. From what I've heard, he has a Devil Fruit power that keeps him from being cut. Heh, maybe I should pay him a visit instead. Luffy can manage on his own for a while." He said smirking up a storm.

"You actually want to confront Buggy? What are you crazy?" Nami asked.

"A little. But then again, you don't travel on the sea without being a little crazy." Naruto said with a chuckle. "So Ms. Thief, how good are you?"

Nami smiled and puffed up her chest (while also perking up her breast). "I'm the best thief you'll ever meet." She said proudly.

"Is that right?" Naruto asked as he raised his hand with the map she stole clutched in his hand.

Seeing the map, she pat her front down and blushed when she realized that he had somehow stolen the map from inside her shirt. "H-How'd you do that?"

"Guess you still got a lot to learn about thievery." Naruto said as he threw the map back at her. "So, do you have some personal grudge against Buggy? I couldn't help but notice the venom in your voice when you mentioned him."

Now Nami frowned. "It's not just Buggy, I hate all pirates, there nothing but scum." She said with loathing.

Naruto sighed, It appears it wasn't meant to be. "I see, in that case... I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask you to stop helping me."

This snapped Nami out of her funk and stopped her in her tracks. "Wait what, why?" She didn't understand, he seemed to be enjoying her company a few seconds ago.

Naruto stopped and looked over his shoulder at her. "Because, I myself am a pirate." He said as he turned again and kept moving.

Nami was floored. This Adonis was one of the things she hated most in the world. It didn't make sense, he was nothing like the pirates she had come across. The ones that only caused trouble. Wanting answers she ran ahead of him and stood in his way "Why? Why are you a pirate? What possible reason could you have to be a despicable pirate?"

Looking down at her he replied with a simple answer. "Freedom."

"Freedom, freedom from what?" She asked confused.

"The world." Naruto said. "I bet you think all pirates are the same right?" He asked rhetorically. The look in her eyes told him that much. "You couldn't be anymore wrong. The truth is there are two kinds of pirates. The ones you hate that like causing chaos and pillaging. Then there are the kind like me, the ones that go out to sea to fulfill their dreams." Naruto said with conviction.

"I still don't understand why you had to become a pirate to achieve your dream." Nami said. She didnt want to admit that Naruto had a point about what he said about Pirates.

"Both my parent's were pirates, it's kinda in my blood." He replied. He noticed that even with the knowledge that he was a pirate, Nami was still following him.

Catching his gaze, she blushed. "What?"

"Your still following me."

"Who says I'm following you, you're going after Buggy. All I have to do is wait for a moment for him to get distracted and I'll steal all his treasure." Nami said smugly.

Naruto chuckled. "Well good luck with that." He said as the two drifted into comfortable silence as they made their way to Buggy(3).

When they arrived at the bar that Buggy was supposedly using as a hideout Nami stopped Naruto. "What's up?"

"I've got an Idea, trust me." Nami said with a cute smile.

Naruto, wasn't dumb, he knew he was about to get played. Although, he knew their was nothing around these parts that could harm him. Not to mention he could get away from any sticky situation in an instant. _'Oh what the hell.'_ He thought as he nodded at her. The next thing he knew she had pulled a rope out of somewhere and began tying him up.

When she finished tying Naruto up, she noticed he was scrutinizing her. Blushing under his intense stare she asked. "What?"

"Where were you hiding that rope?" He asked.

-000-

On top of the Bar looked like a circus. There were a bunch of pirates dressed up like clowns. Under the shade of a tent, we find a man with blue hair wearing pirate clown garb with his face covered with white face paint and red paint smired over his lips in a smile. To top it off he had a big red nose(4). This man is none other than Buggy the clown pirate.

Right now Buggy was rather angry because the men he sent out to catch a thief hadn't come back. The scout that went looking for them reported back that two of them where badly beaten while the other was dead. This bugged Buggy(5) as he knew no average thief could do the damage that the scout reported. His thoughts were interrupted as a grunt came up. "Captain, the thief has returned, and she brought a prisoner."

Nami and a tied up Naruto walked into the crowd. Buggy regarded them for a moment. He thought he recognised the male but put it in the back of his mind. "Well, to what do we owe this honor?"

Nami stepped forward passed Naruto. "Sorry about taking your map, I had a big fight with my boss and I just couldn't take it anymore. So I thought I'd see if I can join your crew."

"Now hold on a minute..." Naruto started as he walked forward, when he passed Nami, she saw that he had somehow got himself untied, much to her shock. "In my defense, my partner only said that she stole it from some no named losers. I assume she mistook some of your underlings as regular bandits. She didn't tell me that she got the map from the 'Great Captain Buggy'." He finished. He knew guys like Buggy, they loved having their egos stroked.

Buggy stared at Naruto for a moment, an unreadable expression on his face, before he stood up and did a happy dance(6). "Shut up, saying I'm great won't make me happy, dumb-ass!" He sang as he danced.

Naruto inwardly smirked. _'Too easy.'_ He thought.

When Buggy stopped dancing, he looked closely at Naruto. "Who are you anyway, I know I've seen your face before?" Buggy asked.

Naruto knew it wasn't his face Buggy was remembering. It was highly unlikely that someone would remember it from his days as a rookie, and when he was with the Red Hair pirates, his face was covered. No, Buggy was remembering his fathers face.

"Well my names Naruto, and I doubt it's my face you remember. I've been told that I greatly resemble my father." Naruto told Buggy.

"Oh, and just who is your father?" Buggy asked getting impatient with the younger man's quick answers.

Naruto chuckled. Nami payed close attention to what Naruto's response would be. "I try to avoid saying his name since I'm living my own adventure out of his shadow, but you know him as the vice-captain of ship that you were once a cabin boy on." Naruto said as he mentally counted back from ten. When he got to zero, he wasn't disappointed.

Buggy let out this screech that coupled with his widened eyes and his jaw drop nearly made Naruto and Nami burst out laughing. "Y-Your the vice-captains son?! The vice-captains alive?!" Buggy asked unbelievably. When Naruto nodded, Buggy let out another screech. "Men, It's party time, lets properly welcome Naruto and..." Buggy turned to Nami. "What's your name girl?"

"Nami." She replied confused.

"... And Nami to the crew!" Buggy exclaimed, causing his men to cheer.

"Wait when did I say I was joining?" Naruto asked but was ultimately ignored as everyone partied.

As the party went on, Naruto walked around heading toward the buffet. When he got there, he noticed a hand stretching to reach a leg of meat before it snapped away. Following it's trajectory, he saw the arm snap back to a cage. Inside it was none other than Monkey D. Luffy. As Naruto walked toward the cage, he laughed. "And here I thought you couldn't keep a monkey in a cage." He said as he laughed more.

"Oh shut up," Luffy grumbled. "If I wasn't so hungry this never would have happened."

"Sure, sure." Naruto replied as he went to get some food, but not before tossing a piece of meat into the cage.

As the party went on, Buggy suddenly stood up and exclaimed. "Men, time to prepare a Buggy ball!" He exclaimed as he made a silly pose. His men cheered as they loaded a red cannonball with the Buggy Pirates insignia on it into a canon.

"What, what are you doing with that cannon?" Nami asked perturbed as Naruto and Luffy merely stared on.

Buggy chuckled. "Just watch, you'll enjoy the show." He said as one of his crew members lit the fuse. Everyone waited with bated breath as the fuse let out and caused an explosion that looked more like a beam.

"Whoa! That's what I call fire power." Naruto commented.

"With these Buggy Balls and my devil fruit powers, I should have no problem conquering the grandline. Right Nami?" Buggy asked.

Before Nami could say anything, everyone heard chuckling before long it escalated to outright laughter. Looking to it's source, they saw Naruto close to Luffy's cage laughing his ass off. Luffy himself had a huge grin on his face. When he finally stopped laughing, Naruto wiped his eye and began to speak. "You think that's all it takes to conquer the grandline. You, who sailed the grandline with my father, honestly think that's all you need. HA! And Captain Shanks(7) said you were the smarter of the two of you."

Suddenly it got quiet. "Did you just say... Captain Shanks?"

Naruto's smile got wider. "That's exactly what I said."

Buggy growled. "Men turn the cannon on this traitor." Buggy said as the cannon loaded with a Buggy Ball was pointed at Naruto.

"Traitor? If I recall I never said I wanted to join you." Naruto said as a grunt went to light the cannon before Nami put together a rod and knocked the guy out.

"What! Nami, what's the meaning of this?"

Nami glared at Buggy. "Did you really think I was gonna join you? I'll never lower myself to become an inhuman pirate. Pirates like you took the life of someone dear to me, I'll never become one." Naruto decided to file that bit of information away for later

Buggy just turned red. "Men, kill this traitor!" He yelled as some of his men jumped at her with swords ready. Naruto was about to intervene before he sensed Zoro's approach. He relaxed when he realized Zoro was about to strike. No sooner had he thought that had Zoro struck, getting in front of Nami and blocking all the sabers with his own swords.

"It's not very nice to gang up on someone." Zoro said as he pushed the fools back.

"Whoever head of security is, they are fucking fired!" Buggy yelled as he saw this new person before he seemed to recognize him. "Roronoa Zoro. Have you come for my head." Buggy asked.

Zoro glanced in his direction. "I don't even know who you are."

While this was happening, Naruto noticed the short fuse had been lit and the cannon was pointed at him and Luffy. Seeing it almost gone, Naruto smirked and planted his feet. Finally everyone else noticed the cannon about to fire. Luffy, Zoro and Nami grew wide eyed. Finally the cannon went off. Zoro yelled 'look out' while Nami screamed. The Buggy ball flew toward Naruto who calmly lifted his arm and caught the cannon ball in his bare hand with out so much as his elbow buckling. Everyone's jaw dropped in disbelief. Their thoughts all varied.

_'Wow, Naruto is so cool! I've got to learn how to do that!'_

_'Damn, I've seen people cut cannon balls but catching them in his bare hand. I think I got lucky with one of my captains.'_

_'Holy shit, what kind of monster catches cannon balls! I wonder if he's strong enough too... no. I won't get my hopes up.'_

_'Uh-oh, the last time I saw someone do that, it was the vice-captain. But then he threw it back... OH CRAP!' (8)_

Naruto's grin turned feral. "Zoro, Nami, you better get behind me." He said as he cocked his arm back. Zoro already knowing what he was planning, grabbed Nami and booked behind him. Buggy and his crew tried to call for him to stop but Naruto tossed the ball at Buggy, then faster than the human eye could see, Naruto placed his hand in a pouch on the back of his belt and pulled out a bullet(9). Faster than lightning he flicked it at the cannon that set it off and blew up Buggy and his crew(10).

With the smoke up, Naruto turned to the others and saw a starry-eyed Luffy still stuck in a cage, an awed Zoro and a shocked Nami all staring at him. Naruto shrugged "What?"

Nami was the first to come out of her funk. "What? What do you mean what? Who catches cannon balls with their bare hands like it's nothing?!" She asked, close to hysterics. _'I'm not even sure Arlong could do that.'_ She thought to herself.

Naruto sent Nami a cheeky smirk, that caused her to flush. "A badass Pirate, that's who." He answered before walking toward the edge of the building. "Zoro, grab Luffy, we're going." He said.

"W-wait a minute. Couldn't you just break him out of the cage or something?" Zoro asked.

Naruto shrugged. "I could, but I'm not gonna. This is his punishment for eating all the food on the Pearl." He as he hopped off the roof.

Zoro sighed. _'Why am I doing the heavy lifting?'_ He thought as he struggled to lift up the cage Luffy was locked in before he too dropped off the roof.

Nami was still standing there, looking completely mind blown. So many question's running through her head. How did he do it? Was it a feat of strength? Were human's even suppose to have that kind of strength? Where did he come from? Were there others like him? So many questions, but one kept repeating itself. Could she get that strong? Nami looked toward the direction she saw Naruto and his crew go. _'Maybe sticking around them, won't be so bad afterall.'_ She said to herself as she followed after them.

None of them realized that Buggy was alive and now extremely pissed off.

-000-

Naruto had been walking aimlessly for a few miles now. He didn't have anything in mind to do, but he did want to find out why everyone was gone. If it really was because of Buggy, then he'd take care of him. Sure, Naruto was a pirate too, but show him where in the pirate handbook it said a pirate couldn't do some good.

Naruto stopped walking when he heard a thud behind him. Turning to look, he saw Zoro face first on the ground with Luffy laughing at him from his cage. Naruto sighed before he noticed they were in front of a pet food store. The strange thing was the dog sitting out front like a statue. Zoro crawled to the building and leaned against it while Luffy started messing with the dog. Sadly this led to the dog attacking him. Zoro and Naruto laughed at his expense. "Only you could get your ass kicked by a dog!" Naruto exclaimed through his laughter. Suddenly Naruto stopped laughing for a second before a smirk popped on his face. "You know, for a woman who claims to hate pirates, you seem to be going out of your way to look for me." He said out of the blue.

Luffy and Zoro looked at him strangely before suddenly the girl from before walked up. "I'm not going out my way looking for you. You just happen to be where I go." Nami said, her face flushed.

"Oh, then why is your face flush?" Naruto teased.

"Oh shut up! I just came to give you this." She exclaimed as she threw the key to the cage near Luffy. "I stole that from Buggy earlier today."

"Wait a minute, I dragged his ass 2 and a half miles and you had the key this whole time?!" Zoro exclaimed outraged.

"Well Zoro, look at it this way, that just tells you how much stronger you need to become." Naruto commented.

"Neat, thanks lady." Luffy said reaching for the key, only for the dog to scoop it into his mouth and swallow it, much to everyone's disbelief or in Naruto's case, amusement. Luffy on the other hand saw no amusement here whatsoever and proceeded to throttle the dog who ate his key. Despite the situation, it was quite comical.

"Hey, stop that! Stop picking on poor Shou Shou!" A voice spoke up. Turning toward where the voice came from, they saw an old man dressed in armor that looked like it was made from barrels.

"And who might you be old man?" Zoro asked drowsily.

"Old man? I'll have you know I'm the mayor of this town..." The Mayor trailed off when he noticed Zoro's haggard state. "My word, you look like you've seen better days. We'd better get you a bed." The Mayor said as he moved Zoro to a house so he could rest. "Your friend should be fine after some rest." The Mayor said when he returned.

"So old timer, what's the story with this Dog? I can't help but notice it looks like he's guarding this store." Naruto asked.

The old man sighed. "He's waiting for his master." He said. The old man proceeded to tell them about Shou Shou and his master and his reason for guarding the store. "Shou Shou's a smart dog. I'm sure he know's his master isn't coming back."

Nami looked puzzled. "If he know's, then why is he guarding the store?"

"It's his treasure." Naruto said simply. During the story he had sat down and leaned against the cage, his hat hung low so it hid his glasses covered eyes. He had a small smile on his face. "Even though his master is gone, he'll protect this place with his life because it's the last thing he has of him. I can respect that." He said.

Nami and the Mayor looked at him strangely while Luffy nodded his head sagely at what was said.

Before anything else could be said, a beastly roar was heard that caused the Mayor to flip. "It's him beast tamer Mohji. Run!" He said as he grabbed Nami and hauled ass. Neither Luffy or Naruto looked concerned.

Giant foot steps where heard coming there way when suddenly a shadow appeared over them. Looking up they saw a giant lion, but it was the man on top of it that had their attention. "Whoa, all this jackass needs is mister Tumnus and he's ready to tackle Narnia!" Naruto said.

"Yeah I mean that's a weird animal suit." Luffy commented.

"You shut your rude mouths, I'll have you know this is my hair!" Mohji exclaimed.

"That's so not helping your case." Naruto said.

Mohji growled. "Richie, crush these bastards!" He said to the lion which proceeded to stomp down on Luffy's cage. Luffy was freed, but before he could celebrate, he was swatted into a house that was crushed by the impact.

Naruto, who moved when he saw the lion rear back, was leaning against the pet store. _'At least he's made of Rubber.'_ He thought. Then he saw the lion move to attack him. "Oh I think not." He said as he slide his glasses down enough so that his eyes were visible.

Suddenly the lion stopped moving and fell over unconscious. "What, What happened to Richie?" He said to himself. Suddenly his hair bristled and he turned to Naruto who had glasses back on with his arm outstretched and lightning dancing across it. "I'm about to be in a lot of pain aren't I?"

Naruto's grin turned feral. "What was your first clue."

Mohji let out a scream as a thunder-clap sounded.

-000-

1. It's like Luffy with his hat. Only worst.

2. Like in dragon ball z if someone is hit in the gut really hard their backs pop out.

3. I know someone's bound to ask how Naruto know's where to look for Buggy. Remember he has Observation Haki so he can sense where things are.

4. I always pictured Buggy more like the Joker.

5. No pun intended.

6. Similar to chopper

7. Remember, none of the Strawhats know Shanks is a Yonko, all they know is that Shanks is a grandline pirate.

8. Luffy, Zoro, Nami and Buggy.

9. Bullets in one piece are round.

10. I'll give him this, Buggy knows how to survive.

**I was gonna do the entire Nami storyline here but I think I've kept you all waiting long enough. Hope you all liked the chapter. Next chapter will be the end of Buggy... For now anyway.**

**RnR**

**TTFN**


End file.
